1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multivalue gradation processor for images provided in an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to the improvement of an address generator which generates an address for specifying the memory table of a dither matrix memory in the case where a multivalue gradation processing for images is carried out by using the dither matrix memory.
2. Background of Art
There has been used a method for reproducing half-tone images in the image forming apparatus such as a dither method, a density pattern method or an area gradation method using them together (hereinafter referred to as "a multivalue dither method"). Various digital image forming apparatuses such as a digital copying apparatus, a digital facsimile apparatus, a digital printer and the like have variously been devised in order to reproduce a good half-tone image by utilizing the above-mentioned methods.